


I Met my Wife in a Street Alley; Love is Found in Strange Places

by HamilTrashAlpaca (vol_vol_voltron)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, also fluffy, angsty, ehhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_vol_voltron/pseuds/HamilTrashAlpaca
Summary: Phillip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr.Not the couple that you'd expect to become a thing because of the rivalry between their fathers, but odd things happen when you met in a street alley. In New York city. Very odd things; like romance and even the ending of a rivalry.WARNING; Strong language, gore, panic/anxiety attacks and attempted suicide.If any of this triggers you in anyway, please do not read those parts of this story. I rather you be safe and happy than upset because of something that happened in my story that upset you. There will be warnings on every chapter for everything except for strong language because it'll be used throughout the story.Anyway, thank you all for clicking on this story. I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy "I Met my Wife in a Street Alley"





	I Met my Wife in a Street Alley; Love is Found in Strange Places

"Dad! Dad!"

Phillip chuckled, picking up the little girl with a smile and setting her onto his lap. "Yes, Marci?"

The little girl, Marci, giggled before looking up at her father. "Tell me about how you and mom met!" She chirped; her bright brown eyes holding eagerness and excitement. Phillip grinned at his daughter's excitement and he chuckled. "Now, Marci you know your mother throws a fit when I even began to tell you about it."

Marci's smile faded and her eyes held disappointment instead of excitement. "But dad" She whined. "That's not fair-" "Life isn't always fair, sweetie." A stern voice interjected and Marci glanced over to see her pregnant mother standing the doorway. "But moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom, I just want to know how you and dad met!" The little girl groaned, tossing her head back for a dramatic affect. The woman laughed at her daughters antics and then glanced up at her husband; just admiring him for a moment.

Even after the years that had gone by, he still held his charm. His perfect smile, that had made her fall for him all those years ago. His long, curly hair that fell over his shoulders. His smooth, tan skin. Theodosia sighed dreamily, drifting off into her thoughts.

_**"Darling? Sweetheart? Sweetie? Mon amour? Love? Theodosia?"** _

Her husband's voice suddenly broke her out of her thoughts, she smiled up at him and stepped into the room. "Yes?" "Oh thank god," Her husband sighed and she raised an eyebrow. "I thought your water broke or something." He smirked. She rolled her eyes, but grinned in return. "If my water had broke, we'd already be on our way to the hospital, sweetheart." "I know." Theodosia pressed a kiss to Phillip's forehead and then down next to him. "Mom, why can't dad tell me about how you met?" Marci suddenly question, curiosity flooded her eyes as she glanced up at her mother. Theodosia smirked down at her daughter, earning a more confused look from the little girl.

"Because your father can't tell the story right." "Yes, your mother is rig- HEY!!" Phillip shot his wife a glare with, while his daughter and wife burst out into laughter. He frowned, crossing his arms. "You're so mean to me, Theodosia." "I'm your wife, I'm supposed to be mean to you." Theodosia said as she started to calm down. "Also I'll have you know that I can tell the story just fine." Theodosia snorted. "The last time you told the story you suddenly turned it into a fairy tale by adding dragons and you made it seem like you saved me from danger." "That's because I was drunk!!!" Phillip protested.

"Honey, you do not get that drunk after three glasses of wine; believe me I know you." Phillip rolled his eyes as their daughter giggled at her parents. "Well, since daddy's sober, can he tell me now?" Marci questioned, giving her parents wide, innocent puppy eyes. Theodosia sighed, closing her eyes and thinking for a moment. "I promise I won't tell anyone!" Marci bribed. "I've just being hearing other kids talk about the way their parents met; George's met in high school, Thomas' met at a party and my best friend's met on a dating site." Both Phillip and Theodosia laughed a bit at the cliche way Marci's friend's parents at met. Theodosia opened her eyes, softly smiling down at her daughter and sighing. "I guess it is about time we told you, anyway."

Marci grinned, hoping out of her father's lap and sitting cross legged on the floor. "Tell me! Tell me!" She cheered. Phillip chuckled, "Well Marci. Your mother and I met in a street alley." The room was completely silent after those words were spoken; Marci clearly confused. "A.... street alley....?" She softly questioned. Her parents nodded.

"Yes a street alley." Marci was quiet for a moment again. "Well... how did you two meet in a street alley?" Both of her parents sighed in relief, their smiles returning. Phillip glanced over at his wife.

"Well, ladies first, so you can began sweetheart." Theodosia rolled her eyes, but she knew that her beginning was what has caused the situation in the first place; if she hadn't of run away from home, her and Phillip would never had met the way they did. She took a deep breath.

> _**"It all started when I decided to run away from home."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again guys, sorry that this story was suddenly deleted from my other Pseud; I want to keep them separated by fandoms.  
> But, thank you once again for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.


End file.
